Mini-fans, also called miniature or subminiature fans, are used, for example, to cool processors in computers, for equipment cooling in small equipment items, etc., and have very small dimensions.
For example:
    fans in the ebm-papst 250 series have dimensions of 8×25×25 mm;    those in the ebm-papst 400 F series have dimensions of 10×40×40 mm;    those in the ebm-papst 400 series, 20×40×40 mm; and    fans in the ebm-papst 600 series, 25.4×60×60 mm.
The power consumption of such fans is 0.4–0.6 W for the 250 series, 0.7–0.9 W for the 400 F series, and 0.9–1.6 W for the 400 and 600 series.
With mini-fans, it is usual at present to mount them by means of screws. This has the disadvantage, however, that solid-borne sound can be transferred by way of this mounting from the fan to a wall, which correspondingly amplifies the noise. This type of mounting is moreover cost-intensive.